


Christmas

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Seasons [5]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Borderlands AU, Christmas, Cosplay, Cute, Dating, Dress Up, Falling In Love, Festivities, Flirting, Fluff, Helios - Freeform, Hyperion, Kinky, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Mature References, Moments, Rhack- Freeform, Seasonal Celebrations, Seasonal Festivities, Seasons, Series, Sexual References, Sexy Time, Tales from the Borderlands AU, Teasing, mature moments, otp, rhack - Freeform, sexy moments, short series, shortmoments, tftb, tftb AU, toy play references, toy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the new Seasonal imitator installed on Helios, it's been decided that the company will celebrate the various festivities. Jack and Rhys are enjoying their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm on Tumblr! Send me some prompts for some short Rhack stories!
> 
> Go ahead....
> 
> Do iiittt... ;)
> 
> http://nihongoochitsuite.tumblr.com/

After reading up on some of the seasonal traditions and festivities, Yvette had requested, nay more demanded, that Rhys suggest to Handsome Jack that they celebrate these on Helios. Obviously, things like Christmas, Valentines and Easter weren't unknown to them, just they never took part in them. Helios was a workplace, as well as residential area, so there weren't too many places were these things could take place and, god, the decorations would be a nightmare! But since the weather imitator had been installed, people seemed to be warming to the idea, it was only a matter of time before it got requested of from Jack. And who better to ask than his boyfriend? After a ten minuet or so conversation, it had been agreed that the most popular and famous events would take place. So, right now, Rhys was currently rushing around the shopping district/floor of Helios, looking for Christmas presents for everyone. Vaughn and Yvette were easy to shop for, but what to buy Jack, the man that seems to have everything! As he ran around the floor, he was dodging under ladders and jumping over strings of lights that were in various piles on the ground, the decorations quickly being strung up with just a week to go before the designated Christmas date. It was also increasingly difficult to avoid shops that Jack either had a share in owning or regularly visited. If he was going to buy something for him, he wanted to get something unique that he'd either never seen before or definitely didn't already own. He'd remembered his gloves this time. Fingerless gloves. That had their own 'hood' which would fasten neatly over his exposed fingertips and show adorable fluffy pandas. Currently, he was clutching two, fairly expensive looking, bags in his left hand whilst his wallet was in the other one, ready to buy the next item. He rounds the corner and is about to enter his next shop, when he suddenly bumps into someone. He's about to apologize for not looking where he was going, not really wanting to get on some pompous businessman's bad side, even though Jack always made it clear he'd kill whoever dared to threaten him. However, seeing who exactly it is that he'd made contact with, he instantly brings his hands behind his back, in an attempt to hide the bags. He certainly didn't want him to see the black bag with gold writing on that he'd probably almost instantly recognize.

* * *

Closing down the internet browser page, Jack exhaled heavily through his nose, a hand brushing back through his hair and he slumps into the office chair. There weren't many people he needed to shop for. Meg was pretty easy being as she spent nearly everyday with him, and Vaughn and Yvette were fairly simple too. He wanted to treat them to a little something simply because he'd grown close to them and its the least they deserved. But Rhys... He was a tough one. He wanted to buy something extra special for his partner. However, he also knew how Rhys didn't like a lot of money to be spent on him either.

"Meg, c'mere." He shouts, standing up from the chair.

"You could just use the echocomm Jack." She sighs, walking through the heavy duty doors.

"I need your help." He announces, ignoring her comment.

"Don't you always?" She replies, cocking an eyebrow toward her boss.

"Hey, loose the sass, this is important sweet cheeks." He orders, folding his arms tightly over his chest as if to leak more power from his already powerful status.

"Sorry Sir, what wrong?" She asks, nodding her head sternly.

"I need your help finding a present for Rhys. Wanna come to the shopping floor with me?" He explains, beginning to walk out of his office.

"Of course." She replies, quickly hopping to his heels.

"What are you thinking about buying him?" She questions, entering the already bustling shopping district.

"Not too sure yet. Something unique and special... Maybe even a little expensive." He ponders, scanning his eyes over shop windows as he flies past them.

"Well you better hide the price then." She chuckles, remembering Rhys' rule of not liking money spent on him. But it was Christmas, she's shire he could let it slide this one time.

"Mm, we'll start at the end of the floor and work our way back to the elevator." Jack proposes, coming up toward a corner, which he's about to turn, before he bumps chest to chest with someone. He can't stop a smirk creeping onto his face as the younger man quickly pulls his arms behind his back, in an attempt to hide some bags and their contents.

* * *

Out of all the people he could run into right now... Why him?

"Rhysie, hey." Jack purrs, the corners if his mouth lifting into a smirk full of mischief.

"H-hey Jack." Rhys stammers, quickly ducking out of Jack's arms as he attempts to pull him in for a hug, knowing what he was up to. The CEO quickly pulls the face resembling a kicked dog, before pursing his lips together, Rhys' awkwardness and secretiveness exciting him. He always was the type of guy that liked pushing the right buttons if people to either make them feel completely and utterly comfortable around him, or unravel them, letting them slip into fear and terror under his gaze. Rhys however, didn't seem to have the same buttons as everyone else. When they first met, it was obvious he was worried about being in front of Handsome Goddamn Jack himself, but he wouldn't show it. Whether that was his nature, a confident asshole that liked to be portrayed as fearless when he really wasn't, or if he was just trying to be impressive, Jack never really figured it out. But then again, its not like it matters now. That was the reason he had this cute little fluff of a person in his arms.

"What's wrong Kitten? Give me a hug, you don't wanna be on the naughty list for Christmas do you?" Jack teases, skidding a foot forward, inching closer to the younger man.

"Stop being horrible you. He obviously wants to keep your present secret. Don't spoil the tradition." Meg scolds, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Hm, guess you're right. C'mon Meg, we got some shopping to do." Jack grins, beginning to waltz past his lover, before quickly grinding to a halt, gripping the man's flesh arm and brining his lips close to his ear. "You're brave going into that shop baby. It would ruin my reputation if I walked in there, being the CEO and all, so kudos to you. I can't wait to use whatever kinky shit you've got in there." Jack growls, glancing down at the black bag, tissue paper covering the items inside to prevent the things for private use becoming public. Rhys can feel his cheeks flush red, a lump catching in his throat as Jack hits the nail on the head. He knew that he'd be able to identify the bag from just one look... He should've tried harder to hide it. But at least he doesn't know what's inside. At least part of its still a secret. Swallowing hard and breathing deep, Rhys continues to shift from store to store, assured that he won't be bumping into Jack again as they are travelling in different directions. He does catch a glimpse of him one more time before he leaves, however, leaving a very expensive shop with an item, the bag probably costing more that his sales department wage...

* * *

Vaughn and Yvette had woken up hours ago, already messaging Rhys to thank him for their presents and ask if him and Jack are still up for lunch later. It was 6am, so he didn't really want to think about what time they had woken up. Rhys had slept over at Jack's that night, basically being shoved out of his shared apartment by Vaughn, him commenting that Rhys should be spending time with Jack on Christmas morning. Really he didn't want to deal with Rhys' grumpy morning self on a day when he was definitely going to be getting up early. Turning over onto his side, he scans over Jack' features, him still in the comfortable hold of sleep, the abyss probably calm and soothing.

"Jaaack." Rhys calls, his voice soft and gentle, wanting to wake his lover, "Jaaaaaaaack." He tries again after getting no response. He shifts a little in his sleep, a small groan slipping past his lips. Breathing out lightly though his nose, he moves to sit on his knees. "JACK!" He exclaims, his hands gripping the older mans shoulders, jolting him awake. Jack's wide eyes settle on the younger man, his lips being pressed into a thin line as he tries to hide his amused smile.

"Oh-hoh, you're gonna wish you didn't do that!" Jack growls, a laugh playing with his tone as Rhys' doesn't give anytime before darting off the bed and out of the room. Quickly wrapping the bed sheets around his otherwise naked body, Jack chases after him, catching up easily at the kitchen, grabbing his lithe hips with his spare hand. He tugs him closer, pressing their lips together in a quick morning peck.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Rhys giggles, pressing his forehead to Jack's.

"Merry Christmas Rhysie." Jack replies, rubbing his nose against Rhys'

\---------------

Dinner was postponed by an hour due to everyone calling their family and friends, thanking one another and Rhys struggling not to tell everyone about the beautiful, expensive, gold watch with a personal engraving on the underside.

_'To my Kitten,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Lots of Love ~ H.J'_

Jack was also in love with the present he'd received from the younger male. He didn't really get many gifts in the first place, make that none, so he probably could've just been given a cheap lump of plastic from him and he'd be happy. So for him to give him a silver, metal band bracelet, which did up by a clasp and had both of their names scribed on the front, actually brought tears to his eyes... even though he did try to hide it from his boyfriend. Which didn't work. But, he was beginning to get increasingly curious of what was in the black bag that he discovered earlier.

"You gonna show me the contents of that?" Jack sings, extending his index finger to point at the bag in question.

"That is your extra Christmas present." Rhys announces proudly, eyeing Jack from the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Then... I guess I can open it." Jack grins, reaching for it on all fours, it tucked behind the tree.

"Ah, Ah!" Rhys purrs, approaching him silently from behind and pressing his bare foot to his wrist, pushing his hand to the floor. "You have to wait till later for that. It's more of a...joint present. I have to be there for you opening it. Kinda." Rhys attempts to explain, whilst trying to keep the item a secret still.

"Oohhhh. So, not even a sneak peak?" Jack questions, cocking an eyebrow and wanting to get a little insight on the upcoming excitement for later.

"Uh uh. Just wait." Rhys grins, shaking his head and pursing his lips slightly, watching the pout form on Jack's features. "Promise me that you won't look." Rhys proposes, knowing Jack's tendencies to nosey in places he shouldn't. Jack reaches forward with his free hand to take a hold of Rhys' foot, pulling it lightly from his wrist.

"Cross my heart." He replies, pressing a light kiss the top of his foot. Suddenly there's a knock at the door and the familiar chatter of Vaughn and Yvette can be heard from outside.

"Rhys! You ready bro? The tables reserved for three!" Vaughn calls, knocking again when there's no answer.

"Can you go and answer that? I still need to put my socks on." Rhys asks, pulling his foot away and smirking down at the older man.

"The cute stripy ones?" Jack grins, pursing his lips.

"The cute stripy ones." Rhys nods, walking back toward the bedroom.

"Rhys! Stop snogging your boyfriend and let him open the door, we're gonna be late!" Yvette exclaims, pounding her fist against the wood.

* * *

When they finally stumbled through the door, it was 8pm. They weren't stumbling because they were drunk, but they were struggling with how little oxygen they were getting from the amount of laughing they were doing. They'd walked home with Vaughn and Yvette, only splitting up when they reached the residential floor. Rhys was staying with Jack again tonight, so they had remained in the elevator to travel further up to get to Jack's penthouse. Locking the front door, Jack throws the keys onto the table and here's the bedroom door slam.

"Rhysie?" He calls, trying to gain access to the room, but finding it to be blocked.

"Wait a sec, I'll call you when you can come in." Rhys replies from behind the door. Sighing slightly, not liking to be denied entry to his own room. He walks slowly into the living room, glancing at some of the tissue paper and wrapping paper strewn around the floor from this morning. His eyes are drawn to the empty spot behind the tree where the black bag was earlier. The black bag that was bought by Rhys and was promised as a present to Jack. Glancing over his shoulder, back at the bedroom, he can't help but smirk, already guessing at where the bag had ventured off to... He did say that he needed to be there when it was opened.

"What sexy things are you up to in there Rhysie?" Jack smirks. He hears the noise of chair legs scraping against the wooden slats and out of the way of the door.

"Ok Jack." Rhys call, telling Jack that he's welcome in his own bedroom now. Pulling the handle down and pushing the door open slowly. Poking his head into the room, he see's Rhys laid out over the width of the bed, clad in a sexy Santa outfit.

"Ohhh, very nice. Since when could you read my mind? You in a pretty red dress was always an appealing idea to me." Jack purrs, closing the door behind him, leaning his back against the wood.

"Really? You're a bit sex driven then aren't you?" Rhys breathes, bringing his knee high, black leather boots up, crossing them by the ankles, the white fur tickling at the base of his knees.

"I think you know that already." Jack grins, his teeth tugging at the skin of his bottom lip, walking toward the younger male turning onto his back as he approaches closer, eventually crawling onto the mattress and leaning over him on all fours, boxing Rhys in by putting his hands close to his head. He watches as Rhys smooths his hands over the dress shirt which his pulled taut over his chest.

"You've even got some sexy gloves." Jack smirks, watching as he undoes his shirt buttons. The gloves extend up to his elbows, a Christmassy red to match the colour of the dress.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd... take it all off for me." Rhys teases, his voice breathy and whispered.

"Gladly." Jack purrs, his teeth taking the thin fabric and pulling it down his arms.

* * *

Rhys manages to pull his eyes open the next morning, within the tangled heap of bed sheets and limbs belonging both to him and his partner. Glancing around the room he can see various different... objects that they involved with their activities during the night. He can feel heat flush to his cheeks at remembering the new experiences and his blush deepens when he see's his festive cosplay crumpled in a pile at the end of the bed. How did he manage to gain enough courage to buy it let alone put it on... Suddenly, arms wrap lightly around his shoulders, pulling him back to lie down next to his boyfriend.

"Morning my sexy Santa." Jack smirks, his eyes half lidded as he hugs Rhys close to his chest.

"Oh god, you're never gonna let that go are you?" Rhys sighs, burying his face into Jack's face out of pure self-consciousness.

"Of course not... you looked too good to forget about it." Jack grins, "besides, I have pictures." he chuckles, his fingers running through the younger man's hair and he whines in utter, pained embarrassment 


End file.
